The Lattice Locket
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: Requested by tsukiflower. :D What's this...a locket?


The Lattice Locket

AngolMoaChan

**My first foray into Ouran fics. This was requested by my friend Tsukiflower at deviantArt, and she wanted something TamaHaru. Since this is one of my OTP's and Ouran is one of my favorite animes (anime? O.o) ever, it was perfect! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If owned Ouran, would I really be writing this fanfiction? O.o**

**--**

"What in the world is this?"

Tamaki Suoh paused on his daily route across the third music room, something glinting and silver catching his eye.

(Well, it was shiny. Shiny is distracting.)

He picked up the small object, examining it with focused blue eyes. "It" was a locket, circular with iron crossing the front like a gateway lattice in a French getaway, all crisscrossed and intertwined in the center around a simple red jewel. Tamaki turned over the small sphere, letting the silver chain fall like water over his palms.

And he let out a small gasp, cobalt eyes widening in shock. On the back was inscribed, in small, straight letters, "Haruhi Fujioka."

"Lord! What is it?" Almost instantaneously, the twins appeared at his side, "Is that a locket? Did you steal it?"

"No! I found it! Look!" Tamaki held up the small sphere with two delicate fingers, "It's Haruhi's!"

Kaoru took the necklace carefully, "How beautiful. I wonder who gave it to her?"

"Maybe…" A grin curled over Hikaru's face, obviously delighted with some form of mischief designed to drive the "pure, innocent, and easily teaseable" heart of Tamaki Suoh up the wall, "…A secret lover?"

"A lover?!" Tamaki exclaimed, the picture of shock, "No! Daddy won't allow it!"

"Hmm, I wonder….Maybe it was Bossa Nova!"

"B-B-Bossa Nova?!" he questioned, a horrible picture crossing the Tamaki Mind Theatre, "I don't want my dear, sweet Haruhi to become a yakuza!"

"Ohohoho! Tamaki-kun, it seems you need the love advice of Renge!" That motor started whirring and the otaku they knew and love, Renge herself, appeared, sitting atop a throne of gold and writing peacefully in her Ouran Love Journal.

"Renge-chan…." The twins muttered under their breath, "I still don't understand how she comes out of the floor…"

Tamaki was fast over to her side, "Renge-chan! I want to know, who gave Haruhi this locket?"

"This?" Renge took the bauble and held the silver up to the light, "…Oh! It's from…"

She noticed the twins behind Tamaki's back making shushing motions, "….I mean, I don't know, Tamaki-kun."

"But I thought…." He took the necklace back and studied it again, "Okay…"

Tamaki began pacing back and forth across the music room, tapping his head, "Think think think think…."

"Tamaki-kun? Are you feeling okay?" Hunny, holding his precious bun-bun, tugged lightly on Tamaki's shirt, "Do you want to hold my bun-bun?"

"No thank you, Hunny-chan." He smiled sheepishly, "Can you and Mori-san help me with something?"

"Sure!" Hunny beamed, "Right, Takashi?"

The big man nodded, "Yes."

"Okay. Well, do you know who gave Haruhi this locket?"

"Someone gave Haru-chan a locket?" Hunny asked, "Was it Bossa Nova-san?"

"No, I hope not!"

"Well, why don't you give it to her, Tamaki-kun?"

"Me? Why? Isn't it already hers?"

"Well…Haru-chan probably wants it back, right?"

"Yes…yes, you're right! I'LL give it to her! Thanks Hunny-chan!"

"You're welcome! Bye-bye!"

Tamaki bounced across the music room, "Haruhi! Haruhi!"

"What do you want, Tamaki-senpai?" the boy-who-was-really-a-girl responded, looking up from a thick book and frowning.

"I found something of yours over there!" He pointed to the former location of the locket. Tamaki held out the trinket, letting her examine the beautiful framework, "So I thought I'd return it to you!"

"Something…of mine?" Haruhi took the locket and popped it open, "Uh…Tamaki-senpai?"

"Hmm? What is it, Haruhi?"

"This says…" She pulled a small piece of paper from the inside of the locket and held it out for his inspection, "Well…"

_To Haruhi, Love Tamaki._, "Wha...?"

"I…"Haruhi blushed slightly, something she _never _did and smiled, "T-t-thank you, senpai."

"You're….welcome?" he mumbled, still staring at the paper in complete shock.

She began to clinch the necklace around her neck, "Tamaki-senpai, can you help me with the clasp?"

"Oh, sure!" he came behind her and fingered the delicate clasp, before putting it together so the locket hung lightly outside of her uniform, "There you go."

"Thanks." She traced the lattice pattern delicately before smiling and leaving with a respectful bow.

---Later on….---

"Haruhi-kun, where did you get that locket? It's unusual for a guy to wear such a beautiful necklace." One of her patrons asked, studying the locket with focused eyes.

Haruhi smiled, "Well…you could say it was from a dear friend."

"A dear friend?! A lover?!"

And at the next table over, not a single one of Tamaki Suoh's patrons noticed the small smile gracing his elegant features.

-_fin-_

**Originally, Renge was not going to be in it. I just couldn't resist! XD I've discovered writing fanfictions for crack anime is _very _hard…**


End file.
